New Student
by Im Taehyun
Summary: Chephekcheng kedatangan murid baru. Banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi setelah itu. Crossdresser kah ?


**New Student**

**.**

Cast :

Amber – F(x)

Minho – SHINee

Ren – Nu'Est

Jung Ah – After School

Baekhyun – EXO

Jessica – SNSD

Jin – BTS

Sohee – Wonder Girls

Eunji – A Pink

Soyou – Sistar

Yunho – DBSK

Lee Soo Man

.

WARNING :

fic Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, etc. Jangan lupa siapin kantong muntah yee XD

.

-HAPPY READING-

[Author Side]

Selamat datang di Chephekcheng High School. Sekolah dengan vasilitas terlengkap yang terletak di ibukota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Dimana disini murid yang diterima di seleksi dengan sangat ketat, walaupun akhirnya murid yang bisa dikatakan sedikit nyeleneh yang malah lulus seleksi -.

Saat ini waktu pembelajaran sedang berlangsung di kelas XI-A oleh Yunho seonsaengnim.

"jadi anak – anak ! organ reproduksi sangat penting untuk memperoleh keturunan …. ! #$%^& #$%& …. Kalian paham ?" Yunho sang guru biologi dengan semangat pantang menyerah menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas, sambil senyam-senyum gaje, plus matanya dijuling-julingin, entah apa yang merasuki guru kita yang satu ini.

"Paham seonsangnim …" seru seluruh murid serentak, walaupun sebenernya gak ada yang ngeh sama penjelasan yunho.

"Oke ! selanjutnya kita akan membahas tentang penyakit …"

"Tok tok tok ~" suara pintu diketuk mengintrupsi pembahasan dari yunho.

Tanpa di undang, masuklah Lee Soo Man kyojangnim. Semua murid tidak terkecuali merinding disko, Yunho masang senyum blo'on udah kebal atau malah udah di cuci otaknya sama kepala sekolah yang super ajaib itu.

"HALOO EPERIBADEH ! TUDEY WI HAEV A NYEU SECUDEN HIER !" sooman memulai pidato pake bahasa inggris kacau, sambil tangannya mintal-mintal rambut di keteknya yang lentik habis di kasih perawatan salon internasional.

"AYO TAMVAN ! SINI … LETS INTRODUS YOR SELF !" tuh si tua bangka mulai manggil murid baru. Gak lupa matanya yang habis ketumpahan eyeliner kedip-kedip ganjen.

Selanjutnya di depan kelas tersebut sudah berdiri pemuda tampan dengan rambut cepak siap untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan ! Amber Liu imnida ! senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian ! ada yang ingin ditanyakan ?" kata Amber sambil senyum cool keseluruh kelas. Beberapa cewek mulai histeris, bahkan gak cuma cewek. Ren salah satunya, cowok yang satu ini agak sedikit menyimpang tanda kutip.

"Amber ganteng bangeet ! udah punya pacar belum ! mau ya jadi pacar Ren yaa ?" retoris Ren sambil gelinjang-gelinjang di kursinya kayak cacing kepanasan. Sontak seluruh isi kelas tidak ketinggalan Yunho dan Sooman pada ngasih Ren Huuu, Amber Cuma senyum doang takjub sama sekolah barunya.

…

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Terlihat beberapa murid bergerombol di sekitar meja Amber.

"hai Amber, gua Sohee ! salam kenal yeth !" Mpok Sohee sambil nyodorin tangan yang dia pake habis ngupil. Amber yang pikirannya entah kemana manut aja jabat tuh tangan.

"Eunji baik hati rajin menabung dan tidak sombong imnida." Ucap eunji sambil senyum manis. Amber ngebalas senyum cool.

"Amber oppa ! Kopelan sama Sicat yuk ! kita bikin duo Jamban ! kan pas noh sicat sama ember …. #$%^&*%^&*%# ! … " Jessica yang baru datang langsung nyerocos panjang lebar, sukses membuat Ren dan Soyou refleks ngebekap mulut sicatnya pake lakban hitam berlapis-lapis terus diiket pake tali tambang yang entah darimana mereka dapetin tuh tali. Amber mangap cengo gak woles. Ekstrim memang anak chephekcheng.

…

"Anyeong Amber oppa ! Soyou imnida ! ngomong-oppa ganteng deh boleh minta nomernya yaa …" Soyou mulai melancarkan aksi rayuan pohon kelapanya. Mukanya sok dimanis-manisin, ngebikin Ren yang ngeliatnya gondok, niat banget pengen cakar-cakar tuh muka centil.

"centil amat lu yu … eh kenali mber (?) gua Baekhyun ! gua anaknya baek-baek lho … kagak banyak omong, jadi kagak usah sungkan temenan ama gua yah … eh ngomong-ngomong lu tau gak eyeliner merk terbaru ? yang merk nya itu lho … bla … bla … bla …" Sohee, Eunji, Jessica, Ren, Soyou Cuma bisa pasang ekspresi poker face, hafal sama seluk beluk baekhyun yang ngakunya gak banyak omong ini -.

Singkat cerita, waktu istirahat cuma dihabisin Amber buat ngeladenin manusia manusia liar penghuni Chephekcheng yang haus akan sosok pria tampan *apadah bahasanya.

…

Sepulang sekolah tugas Kim Seok Jin atau yang biasa disapa Jin, sebagai ketua Osis untuk mengantarkan Amber berkeliling sekolah. Harusnya sih pas jam istirahat tadi, tapi belum apa-apa Amber udah punya banyak fans.

"jadi yang sebelah kiri ini ruangan Sooman kyojangnim, Di depannya ruang guru, terus selanjutnya ada ruang tata usaha …" Jin menjelaskan denah sekolah dengan sabar, sementara Amber cuma manggut-manggut doang ngedengerin arahan dari Jin Ifrit penghuni sekolah, kagak tau antara ngeh di jelasin atau kagak tau lagi mau ngasih ekspresi apaan *banyak mikir lu mber -.

"kamu sudah hafal sama denah sekolah ini ?" Tanya Jin memastikan.

"Sudah Sunbae …"jawab Amber, yang dibalas dengan usapan di kepala, dan senyuman menenangkan dari Jin. Entah kenapa pada saat itu jantung Amber berdetak tidak nomal.

…

"aku normal kan?" Tanya Amber dalam hati, sambil tangan kirinya di depan dada.

"kamu baik baik saja ?" Tanya Jin, bingung ngeliat muka amber pucat sambil megangin dada.

"Gwencha sunbae, sudah agak sore … sebaiknya Amber pamit pulang dulu … permisi sunbae." Amber membungkuk sopan, pergi meninggalkan Jin.

[Amber side]

Gak gampang jadi murid baru. Harus beradaptasi dari awal lagi "huuuh~" kutarik nafas pelan, kemudian menyapu sedikit keringat di dahi. Berjalan pelan menuju halte bis. Sejenak diam terpaku tanpa menghiraukan hal-hal disekitar. Sampai seseorang pria yang lewat menyenggol bahuku.

"woi ! cari masalah lu …" teriakku emosi pada cowok itu. Ku lihat dia dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku.

"apa ?!" Cowok itu berbalik menghadapku. Tunggu, wajah itu.

"deg deg … deg deg …" jantungku berpacu di atas normal saat melihat wajah cowok itu.

…

….

"Minho Oppa !" Oppss, aku langsung menutup mulutku.

"heh ? oppa ? gua gak kenal sama lu." Orang itu berlalu meninggalkanku.-

Dengan lemas kududukkan tubuhku di kursi halte. Pikiranku sekarang kacau, aku baru saja menemukan alasanku pindah jauh-jauh kesekolah ini, tapi …

…

SKIP

[Author side]

Hari ini Amber Pergi ke sekolah dengan santai. baru saja Amber menginjakan kaki di depan gerbang Chephekcheng. Tiba-tiba …

"Pagii Amber hyung !" seru Ren sambil melambai-lambai centil.

"Pagi juga Ren-ah !" jawab Amber tenang, dalam hatinya ngomel baru juga pagi udah ngurusin nih mahluk satu.

"hari ini kok hyung ganteng banget sih ?" Ren mulai acara nempel-nempel sama Amber kayak bunglon ngebet pengen kawin.

"Biasa aja Ren-ah hehehe …" Amber senyum maksa. Padahal pengen banget nendang Ren sampai ke ujung dunia.

Baru saja Amber menyusun rencana buat jauh-jauh dari ren tiba-tiba dia ngeliat Soyou lari-lari kearahnya dengan kecepatan cahaya. *wushh.

"met pagi honey bunny swetty ! udah sarapan ? bawa bekal kan ? nanti istirahat bareng gimana ? ngomong-ngomong Oppa wangi banget sih ! soyou jadi gak tahan buat gak ngendus-ngendus oppa … ! #$%^& …" Soyou ngomong panjang lebar kayak dukun baca mantra pengusir bala, sambil bolongan idungnya mekar-mekar. Perempatan muncul di jidat Ren, Amber Sweetdrop takjub sama kecepatan lari dan ngomong Soyou.

…

Pas lagi asik-asik nempel-nempel sama Amber plus ngasih death glare ke Soyou, tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Ren Berdiri,

"Ren Chagi~" bagai suara harpa surga yang dipetik oleh malaikat maut, Ren was-was setelah telinganya mendengar suara itu. Benar saja dari samping kirinya datang Jin sang ketua OSIS chephekcheng High school, dengan riang gembira kayak syahrulkhan dikejar polisi gara-gara gak mau kena tilang -.

Soyou conge, Amber cengo ngeliat Jin yang hari ini ajaib, hilang sudah kesan keren yang Amber taruh dulu kemaren. Ren Merinding dong ring ding dong.

"Ren chagi hari ini makin cantik deh ! kekelas bareng sama kakanda Jin yuk !" ajak Jin sambil nyengir blo'on. Amber Sweetdrop, Soyou masih conge *budeknya kambuh nih anak.

"Andweeee ! woy Jin sunbae ! udah Ren bilang Ren itu Namja ! Namja a.k.a Cowok a.k.a Laki ! Ren bukan yaoi Sunbaenim ! hush hush pergi dulu sana !" Ren ngusir Jin ala dance sorry sorry super junior. Jin yang di usir dengan tidak elitnya malah nyengir onta, kedua tangannya direntangin pengen meluk ren *apalah lu bang -.

"arrggghhhhh ! andweeee ! Jin sunbae !" dan hasilnya terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran di pagi itu antara Ren dan Jin kayak adegan di film india syahrulkan yang lari-larian sama kajool di lomba balap karung. *poor Ren.

…

Didalam kelas, bisa kita liat trio macan *read* Jessica, Jungah, dan dan baekhyun tengah menggosip ria. Tidak jauh dari mereka Eunji dan Sohee sedang main gundu pake kepala boneka Barbie (?).

"eeh mpok, tau kagak ? tim basket kita yang kece-kece itu lagi pada nyari pacar lho mpok." Sica mulai nge-gosip ala emak-emak sosialita.

"eh masa sic ? gua harus daftar tuh ! Minho oppa gimana ? cocok gak sama gue ?" Jungah mulai ganjen, matanya kedip-kedip kelilipan.

"lu mah gak cocok sama Minho hyung mpok ! jawuuhh … kayak majikan dan babu ngahahahahaaaaaa !" Baekhyun nanggepin kagak woles. Jungah monyong-monyongin bibir ngambek.

"udah lu mpok ! kagak usah terlalu berharap ! Minho itu cocoknya sama gue ! secara gue kan cantik, sekseh, kayak boneka." Jessica pede.

"boneka jelangkung kali sekseh ngehahaaaa !" Baekhyun ngakak lagi -. Perempatan pertigaan bundaran muncul di jidat Jessica.

*Twich *Twich

"eh ngomong-ngomong mpok ! hari ini gue make eyeliner merk terbaru lho ! gimana ? makin kece kan mata gue ?" baekhyun memulai topik baru sambil molesin eyelinernya lagi.

"MATA LU KAYAK KUNTILANAK !" Jessica Jungah tereak pake toa tepat di telinga baekhyun.

"ngerhhh~ ngerhhh~" baekhyun kejang-kejang, ayannya kumat -.

…

"eh mpok ! tanggung jawab tuh. Angkat anak orang ke UKS." Sohee menyahut sambil matanya masih focus mengeker gundu punya eunji.

"Kagak ah, gue males manja banget dia ! JUNGAH ! PIMPINAN KAMU SAYA AMBIL ALIH ! TANPA PENGHORMATAN BALIK KANAN BUBAAAARRR ! JALAN !" Intruksi dari Jessica. Jungah dan Jessica bubar teratur tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ah ! EONNI JAHAAAT ! gundu punya Eunji di kenain masa !" Eunji Gembungin pipi tanda kesel. Sohee nyengir onta.

"Ngeeeerrrrhhh~ Ngeerrrhh~" Baekhyun makin semangat kejang-kejang, kagak ada yang mau nolongin. Emang Psycho semua mah warga Chephekcheng.

…

Amber yang baru duduk dikursinya menghela nafas lega. Untung saja dia masih belum terlambat masuk kelas, gara-gara bengong nonton drama india dadakan sih.

Bisa dilihat keadaan kelas sangat kacau di kelas IX-A. Ada Jungah yang masih benerin make up, ada Jessica yang lagi searching nyari gossip terbaru buat bahan istirahat nanti sama genknya, Ren yang Tepar bermandikan keringat habis nganu sama Jin (?), Sohee yang lagi ngeker gundu punya Eunji, Ada Eunji yang gigitin kepala Barbie kesel karna kalah mulu sama Sohee, bahkan Baekhyun yang ayannya masih belum kelar-kelar juga masih ada.

…

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas terbuka lebar selebar jidat Sooman. Berdirilah sosok Yunho sang guru Biologi di depan kelas tersebut. Semua murid hening seketika, bagai disulap semua sudah duduk dengan normal. Yunho berjalan memasuki kelas dengan anggun di atas catwalk *plak.

"Banguuuuuun !" komando ketua kelas.

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim~" kata anak-anak serempak, lengkap sama gaya penyambutan guru yang ada di film upil-ipil.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid ! duduk !" ucap Yunho Seonsaengnim.

"Murid-murid tadi saya mendapat kabar dari guru olah raga kalian, bahwa besok adalah pengambilan nilai renang. Jadi kalian harus masuk besok dan persiapkan pakaian renang kalian." Jelas yunho.

"Mwo ? Eotteokhe ?" Tanya Amber dalam hati.

…

Hari ini kolam renang sekolah chepekcheng penuh dengan semua murid kelas XI. Sebentar lagi akan di adakan pengambilan nilai renang secara keseluruhan, jadi suasananya malah mirip kayak perlombaan tujuh belasan.

"LEDIS EN JENTELMEN ! WELKOM TO CHEPHEKCHENG HAIG SKUL ! MAY NEM IS SOOMAN ! AYEM A KYOJANGNIM HIR ! AN TODEI AM A EMSI ! ! #$%^&* …" Sooman kyojangnim melancarkan aksinya, berkoar-koar sebagai mc mendadak di pengambilan nilai tersebut.

…

Murid dan staf sekolah kejang-kejang berjamaah.

"Sooman kyojangnim ! I lop yuuu !" Yunho sebagai pengecualian tereak-tereak di pinggir lapangan *emang bener udah di cuci otaknya nih yunho seonsaengnim -.

Sooman makin semangat pantang mundur menghayati perannya.

"OKEI ! ACARANYA AKAN DIMULAI LIMABELAS MENIT LAGI ! SEMUA MURID KELAS SEBELAS HARAP BERSIAP-SIAP" pengumuman yang normal dari Sooman kyojangnim.

…

"Eunji manis banget sih pake pakaian renang sekolah !" puji Baekhyun sambil nyubit-nyubitin pipi Eunji. Nih anak satu kagak terlalu perduli sama pengumuman -.

"oppa juga keren kok." Balas Eunji malu-malu.

"mending lu ke dokter mata deh Eunji ! cabe gini lu bilang keren ? mana eyelinernya tebel banget lagi." Komentar Jungah tajem.

"Yeee ! bilang aja lu sirik sama gue ! kagak bisa ngeliat cowok cakep banget sih lu !" bales Baekhyun kagak woles.

"meh, sirik apaan ? gue bingung sama lu yee ? ngapain lu mau berenang pake eyeliner ? luntur mampus dah lu ! kkk …" kekeh Jungah. Baekhyun cuek.

"eh ngomong-ngomong Amber mana ye ? gue kagak ada liat masa ?" Jessica akhirnya angkat bicara.

Mendengar nama Amber diperbincangkan, kedua pasang telinga Ren dan Soyou naik. Jarak jangkauan radar bakat ngupingnya diperluas.

"iya nih ? Minho Oppa juga gak keliatan dari tadi ? enggak asik kalo gak ada pemandangan indah yang menggetarkan sukma." Ucap Jungah sambil membayangkan Minho Amber Topless. Tanpa sadar darahnya mengucur keluar dari lubang hidung Jungah.

Twich~ twich~

Perempatan muncul di jidat Ren Soyou.

"DASAR YADOOONG !" teriak Ren Soyou Jessica Baekhyun Berbarengan. Jungah makin mimisan. Eunji cengo *masih kagak paham nih anak.

…

Sedangkan di tempat lain. Terlihat seorang namja bernama Minho berjalan santai di koridor sekolah sambil sesekali bersin tidak karuan *ehem taulah apa sebabnya.

Saat hendak memasuki ruang ganti, dirinya dikejutkan oleh sosok Amber yang menggunakan Bathrobe terduduk sambil memeluk lutut.

"woy ! ngapain lu disini ? sana gua mau ganti !" Seperti biasanya Minho dingin.

Merasa di intrupsi, Amber mendongakkan kepalanya "Minho oppa ?" ucap Amber kaget.

"lu cowok apa bukan sih ? oh gua inget, lu cowok yang waktu itu di halte kan ? maaf ya gua gak kenal sama lu."

"Oppa ! aku Amber ! aku kangen Oppa !" ucap Amber tiba-tiba memeluk Minho.

Minho yang kaget dipeluk seorang cowok merasa risih, tetapi tidak lama muncul bayangan ingatan masa lalu seorang Minho. *bahasanya kaka -.

[FLASHBACK]

"huweeeee ! Minho oppa ! kata temen-temen Amber, Amber Jelek, kayak cowok ! jadi gak boleh temenan sama mereka, huweeeee." Seorang anak perempuan memakai celana pendek terlihat menangis, mengadu kepada seorang anak laki-laki.

"huth udah Amber, jangan nangith teruth, Amber cantik kok, lebih cantik lagi kalo thenyum, kalo mereka gak mau temenan thama Amber, Oppa aja yang nemenin Amber yaa ?" kata anak laki-laki itu menenangkan.

"hiks hiks~ Minho oppa beneran mau nemenin Amber ?" Tanya anak perempuan bernama Amber tersebut. Anak laki-laki yang berrnama Minho membalas dengan anggukan lucu.

"Huwaaaa~ oppa baik ! Saranghae oppa ! Amber kalo sudah besar mau jadi istri oppa aja ! oppa janji yaa nanti kalau sudah besar jadi suami Amber ?" Tanya Amber lugu. Terlihat pipi Minho memerah. Blushing.

"Yaktho …" (Yakso) kata Minho pelan sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Amber.

Hari itu kedua anak tersebut menautkan jari kelingking mungil mereka, membuat sebuah janji anak kecil. Tetapi janji hanya sekedar janji, tuhan rupanya berkehendak lain. Beberapa tahun kemudian Minho pindah keluar negeri mengikuti orangtuanya karena sebuah urusan bisnis. Amber yang ditinggalkan Minho merasa kesepian, dan bertekad untuk menyusul Minho.

[FLASHBACK END]

Minho tercengang. Tidak yakin yang dipeluknya adalah Amber, tunggu Amber adalah seorang Perempuan, tetapi sosok yang memeluknya ini …

"Apa yang membuat gua yakin kalau lu beneran amber ?" Tanya Minho mengetes.

…

Amber tercekat, bingung ingin menjawab apa, tetapi tidak lama rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya "Amber kalo sudah besar mau jadi istri oppa aja ! oppa janji yaa nanti kalau sudah besar jadi suami Amber ?" Amber mengulangi janji semasa kecil mereka. Membuat pipi minho juga ikut memerah.

"Sudah … Stop ! lu beneran Amber ? Tapi kenapa kamu jadi laki-laki ?" panik minho, rona merah masih menghiasi kedua belah pipinya.

"itu karenaaa …"

"SELURUH MURID KELAS SEBELAS ! ACARANYA AKAN DIMULAI SATU MENIT LAGI !" Pengumuman dari Sooman kyojangnim menghentikan penjelasan Amber.

Akhirnya Amber bergegas menuju Kolam renang sekolah. dan Minho dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan perasaan capur aduk.

…

"OKEY ! SELANJUTNYA ! JESSICA, EUNJI, JUNGAH, SOYOU, DAN SOHEE ! BERSIAP DI POSISI !" intruksi sooman kyojangnim.

"HANA … DUL … SET ! priiitttttttt !" Suara tiupan pluit dari guru olahraga chepekcheng memulai pengambilan nilai mereka.

Murid murid hanya diharuskan berenang sampai melewati garis finish. Nilai akan bergantung dengan kecepatan waktu mereka.

Jessica, Eunji, Jungah, Soyou dan Sohee mulai melompat ke dalam air. Berbagai gaya pun terlihat.

"YAAA BISA KITA LIHAT PENONTON ! EUNJI MEMIMPIN DENGAN GAYA KUPU-KUPU, SELANJUTNYA DI POSISI KEDUA SOYOU DENGAN GAYA KATAK. TERLIHAT TIGA PESERTA KITA YANG TERTINGGAL JAUH ! DIANTARANYA ADA JUNGAH YANG DARI TADI CUMA BERGERAK PELAN, SELANJUTNYA JESSICA DENGAN GAYA PO*P MENGAPUNG, DAN TERAKHIR SOHEE DENGAN GAYA BATU KALI !" Sooman sangat menghayati perannya. *sudah bisa dipastikan pemenangnya yee.

"Yeee ! Eunji menaaang ! horee !" Eunji lompat-lompat girang kayak anak kecil.

"huftt ! gak apa-apa deh … tapi Amber oppa mana sih ? gak ngeliat aksi sekseh Soyou dong !" gumam Soyou sambil monyong-monyongin bibir.

"Huh mereka Cuma beruntung !" Jungah sirik egen.

"berenang itu susah tau ! lu kira gaampang ? tangan sama kaki kita harus pegel mengayuh ! terus … #$%^&* …" cerocos Jessica.

"Blup~ Blup~ Blup~" Sohee tenggelam dengan kecenya

.

…

"KEPADA REN, BAEKHYUN, AMBER, JIN, DAN MINHO ! SILAHKAN BERSIAP DI POSISI." Intruksi Sooman kyojangnim lagi.

"Tunggu Kyojangnim ! Amber hyung dan Minho hyung belum datang !" lapor Ren.

"Eh iya juga yaa ? gue juga belum ngeliat Amber dari tadi pagi ?" tambah Baekhyun sambil nebelin eyelinernya *masih sempet-sempetnya nih anak -.

Jin gembungin pipi tanda kesel sama Ren, karna lebih perhatian ke Amber Minho dari pada sama dia.

"TUNGGU KYOJANGNIM !" tiba-tiba Amber muncul sambil sedikit berlari, semua orang yang ada disitu ternganga terbelalak, mata Ren dan Soyou aja sampe hampir keluar. Gimana gak heboh ? Amber yang dikenal sebagai sesosok Namja a.k.a Cowok a.k.a Laki, muncul menggunakan pakaian renang perempuan. Dan lagi bodynya … *Author gak mau jelasin kalo tentang ini *peace.

"Amber Hyung ! ngapain pake pakaian renang perempuan ?" Tanya Ren.

"ehmm I .. Itu … itu karna …"

"Itu karna dia emang perempuan !" Minho yang baru datang langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ren. Semua orang makin ternganga. Jessica nyatet "Amber oppa ternyata Amber eonni" di notenya buat jadi topik bahasan gossip sama genknya nanti.

"enggak mungkin ! Oppa gak mungkin yeoja kan ?" Soyou belum percaya.

"maaf Soyou … tapi begitulah !" Amber sambil menunduk.

"Tidaaaak ! Tidaaak mungkin ! Soyou masih normal ! Soyou masih suka laki ! Tidaaaak !" Soyou histeris, hal yang sama juga pada Ren.

"Aku ternyata Normal ? aku normal ? aku benar-benar normal kan ?" Ren Histeris. Jungah Baekhyun diam gak tau mau ngapain, Eunji cengo gak paham sama keadaan, Sohee masih tenggelam kagak ada yang mau nolongin, Jin Sorak sorai bergembira merasa saingannya memperebutkan Ren berkurang satu *dasar abang Jin botol veak -.

"EHEEM !" Sooman Kyojangnim mencoba menenangkan suasana, dia juga kaget pas tau kalo ternyata Amber cewek.

"JADI AMBER-AH ? KAMU LAKI-LAKI ATAU PEREMPUAN ?" Tanya Sooman Kyojangnim memastikan.

"Saya Perempuan kyojangnim !" jawab Amber. Semua seketika hening.

"Maafkan saya karna sudah menipu kalian semua !" setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Amber. Semua masih hening.

"Saya tidak bermaksud begitu … awalnya saya hanya ingin mencari teman masa kecil saya disini … saya pikir akan lebih mudah menemukannya kalau saya menjadi seorang laki-laki … jeongmal mianhamnida !" jelas Amber.

Hening.

"YA SUDAHLAH AMBER-SSI ! JANGAN MENANGISI APA YANG SUDAH KAMU LAKUKAN ? ITU ADALAH PILIHAN KAMU ! SEKARANG TINGGAL BAGAIMANA KAMU MENYIKAPI APA YANG SUDAH KAMU PUTUSKAN" ucap Sooman Bijak *eciee.

"nde kyojangnim ! gamsahamnida !" ucap Amber terharu. Semua yang ada disitu bertepuk tangan riuh, gak tau antara bertepuk tangan takjub sama Amber, bertepuk tangan kagum sama kata-kata Sooman yang tumben banget bijak, atau tepuk tangan karna ngikut temen disampingnya -.

"Amber eonni ! daebakk !" tereak Eunji yang baru konek. Jungah, Baekhyun Jessica Cuma tersenyum, Ren dan Soyou masih histeris, Sohee masih tenggelam -.

…

"OKE ! KARNA MASALAH SUDAH SELESAI ! REN, BAEKHYUN, AMBER, JIN, DAN MINHO KEMBALI BERSIAP DI POSISI MASING-MASING !" ucap Sooman.

Dan pengambilan nilai renang kembali dilanjutkan.

Setelah peluit dibunyikan, Minho langsung memimpin dengan gaya coolnya, selanjutnya Amber diposisi ke dua.

…

"Ren Chagi~ !" panggilan sayang dari Jin tiba-tiba, suaranya Jin pake sok di imut-imutin segala lagi. Ren yang awalnya tidak bersemangat akibat patah hati sama Amber mendadak menegang saat mengetahui kalau Jin berenang bukan pada jalurnya atau lebih tepatnya lagi berada di belakangnya.

"Huwaaaaaa ! Andwee ! Jin hyung ! Ren namja ! masih normal ! bukan yaoi ! andweeee !" Ren yang histeris berenang secepat kilat melewati Minho dan Amber.

Disisi lain "Kok gelap sih ? ada yang matiin lampu yaa ? gue gak bisa lihat wooy !" Baekhyun di posisi terakhir berenang dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya *eh itu bukan aura ding, itu eyeliner baekhyun luntur kena air kolam *hemeh aja dah bang -.

"Andweeeeee ! Jin Hyung !" dan teriakan dari Ren mengakhiri cerita tentang murid baru di Chephekcheng High School.

"Ren Chagii~ !" -.

#END


End file.
